


Try Out For My Heart

by CaithyCat



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [9]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Buffy and TJ are holding tryouts for Buffy's new team, so Cyrus and Andi come to support them.





	Try Out For My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrus Month prompt: Basketball

“All right! Everyone, gather around!”

The girls on the court paused their warm-ups and made their way to where Coach Coleman stood. On his right, stood Buffy and TJ, both holding clipboards and pens.

“Thank you all of you for coming to tryouts today,” the Coach began. “As you all know, this year, we are starting Jefferson Middle School’s very first girls’ basketball team and it’s all thanks to Buffy Driscoll, here, who petitioned the idea to Dr. Metcalf."

Buffy gave the girls a little wave.

"For those of you who make it today, I’ll be your temporary Coach until we find a permanent one. And since she is the reason that you are all here, it's only appropriate that Buffy will also be your future team Captain.”

He gestured towards her and Buffy took a step forward to the claps and cheers of the other girls.

“Hi, everyone, I’m Buffy,” she said with a giant and welcoming smile. “I’m so happy to see so many of you come to try out today. TJ, here.” She gestured towards the other Captain. “Is the boys’ team captain and he will be helping me and Coach evaluate your skills. So, do your best and bring your A-game!”

The girls clapped and cheered again. Then, Coleman told them to finish warm-ups and they would begin with some drills in 10 minutes, followed by a mock game.

Buffy smiled as she watched the girls talk amongst themselves.

“Wow… I didn’t think there would be this many girls interested in playing basketball,” she said.

TJ was surprised too, but considering Buffy was the first girl to try out for the basketball team, it probably just set the ball rolling (pun intended). And to make up for his past transgressions to the girl, he had volunteered to help scout for fresh talent. 

“Well, I’m willing to bet you inspired them,” he stated, sincerely. “I was kind of hoping you’d take over as Captain of the boys’ team when I graduated, but this is cool too.”

Buffy’s mouth fell open. “ _Now_ you tell me?!”

“Hey, it was one of a couple of things I thought of to try and apologize to you.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “What were the other ones?”

TJ opened his mouth to answer then paused. “Honestly, that was the only one. Cyrus said he would help me come up with something else if you said 'no'.”

The girl snorted. “Well, it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m very happy with having my own team.”

TJ flashed her a rare friendly smile. “You deserve it. Really.”

Buffy returned it. “Thank you. And I really appreciate you doing this with me today.”

“No problem, Driscoll. Besides, there looks to be a lot of great players here. I already marked off a couple we should keep an eye on.”

He looked down at his clipboard, flipping through sheets of applications and profiles of the students trying out. The profiles came with photos so he was able to observe the girls while they did warm-ups and practiced free throws. He meant what he said about them actually being pretty great. He kind of wished he had a couple of them on his team too, but he already ruined that.

“You know… Cyrus said he might stop by with Andi later.”

TJ looked up so fast that he felt his neck almost pull a muscle. “He is?” he asked, hopefully.

Buffy smirked.

“I… mean… Cool.” TJ nonchalantly looked back down to his clipboard but his heart was hammering in his chest.

Cyrus was coming to the tryouts. He was coming to see him. Okay, he was coming to see Buffy but surely, he knew TJ would be around too, right?

If TJ had known, he would have dressed better. It wouldn’t be the first time Cyrus would have seen him in just a shirt and basketball shorts, but he could have worn a nicer shirt! The gray one he was wearing now was all faded and old.

Letting out a chuckle, Buffy said, “I’ll go talk to some of the girls.”

She headed off to do just that.

When she had her back turned, TJ took the opportunity to run his fingers through his hair, fixing it and flattening some of the stray strands. Then, he checked his breath in his hand, glad that he decided on the chicken nuggets for lunch that day instead of the burger. Did he have time to run to the bathroom and check his teeth before Cyrus got there?

He felt almost silly, wanting to look good and decent for the younger boy. But, this was the first time he had a crush that actually lasted a long time instead of disappearing in a few days. 

Cyrus was cute. Witty. Had a great sense of humor. Sweet. Kind. Loyal. Had a smile like sunshine. 

He _really_ liked Cyrus.

“Kippen! Come over here a sec!” Coleman called out to him.

Sighing, TJ jogged over to the Coach, hoping that their conversation wouldn’t take too long. He really needed a mirror.

 

* * *

 

The sounds of sneakers and basketballs bouncing against the floors greeted Cyrus and Andi as they entered the gym. Buffy was holding tryouts for her new team that day and they wanted to show their support. 

Cyrus scanned the floor and found their athletic friend standing by one of the nets, looking serious with her clipboard and pen as she closely eyed the girls currently doing 3-pointers (he learned that from TJ!).

Swiftly, he and Andi found spots in the bleachers and sat down to watch.

Buffy saw them come in and waved before mouthing, “Ten minutes.” Then, she went back to observing her future team.

“Oh, I’m so proud of Buffy,” Andi gushed with a small clap. “And it looks like a lot of girls in school want to be part of her team. This is so exciting!”

“The rest of our semester and next year’s will be booked with games, for sure, but not to worry, I’ll jot them all down in my calendar,” Cyrus said, already mentally planning various signs and cheers.

On the other side of the court, he saw that TJ was watching another group of girls doing layups (another thing he learned from TJ!), his own clipboard attached to his hand. Cyrus couldn’t help but watch the handsome jock.

He had his serious face on. Others may find it intimidating but Cyrus thought it was cute. And that may or may not relate to the small little budding crush he had on him.

As if feeling eyes on him, TJ turned his head and looked towards the bleachers.

When he saw Cyrus, he broke into a smile. Cyrus waved, enthusiastically. The jock waved back before turning back to his task.

Cyrus sighed, dreamily.

“Are we really here just for Buffy or did you have another motive?”

He blushed and coughed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied to Andi.

His friend was flashing him teasing grin. “I know that look. I hadn’t seen that look in ages.”

“What look? I don’t have a look.”

Andi placed a hand over his. “You know that I’ve got your back, right? And you can tell me anything?”

Of course he could. Cyrus trusted her and Buffy the most. But, in this case, this…crush…was still so new to him. So strange. And it confused him. So, while he was figuring it out, he planned on staying quiet. Just until he got a clearer picture of what was really happening with him.

Besides, TJ was first and foremost his friend.

“I know,” he replied, taking her hand and squeezing it. “When I’m ready.”

Andi easily accepted this and they went back to watching the tryouts.

Although he should be watching Buffy, his eyes couldn’t help but stray towards the other side of the court.

Ten minutes passed and the coach blew his whistle and announced a ten-minute break so the girls could rest and hydrate for a mock game.

Buffy came over to them to chat.

“I’ve never seen you so excited!” Andi exclaimed.

“Are you kidding me? I’m beyond thrilled!”

“And we’re thrilled for you!” added Cyrus.

Buffy sighed, happily. “Thanks, guys. Your support really means a lot to me. And I’m aiming to make this team the best in all of Shadyside!”

“It will be! I’m sure of it!” Cyrus piped with Andi nodding along beside him.

Buffy smiled. “TJ has been a huge help too.”

“That’s great! I’m glad you guys are really getting along!”

“I can’t believe Cyrus actually managed to get you guys to make up!”

Their athletic friend chuckled. “Well, it turns out getting to know someone can really surprise you. And he’s definitely full of surprises.”

“Awww, Slayer, thanks. I’m flattered.”

TJ came up behind Buffy, four water bottles in his hand. He handed one to her before giving the others to Cyrus and Andi and kept one for himself.

Cyrus tried not to let his hands linger against the jock’s as he took the water and said, “Thanks.”

“Don’t get used to it, Captain,” Buffy replied, sassily.

TJ rolled his eyes before turning his gaze to Cyrus. “I told her she could have been the boy’s team’s captain next year but I guess I would have to pass on the torch to someone else now.”

“You sound disappointed about that,” Cyrus pointed out.

TJ shrugged. “She was the best player… other than me, of course.”

“Not according to our last one-on-one.”

“I still want a re-match.”

“Sure, Kippen. Any time. Anywhere.”

“You’re on.” TJ turned to Cyrus. “Will you keep score again, Underdog?”

Cyrus nodded, excitedly. “Of course!”

“Can I watch?” Andi asked. “I didn’t get to last time.”

“Of course! You can watch me beat TJ… again.”

“Not unless I beat you this time, Driscoll.”

Before they could get into another argument, Cyrus decided to interject. “It will be a fun… and _friendly_ game, I’m sure.”

Just then, they heard the coach calling for both TJ and Buffy so they bid the two goodbye and headed off to see what the man needed.

Andi’s phone ping-ed and her eyes lit up. “It’s Jonah!”

Cyrus still didn’t know how Jonah’s parents managed to convince the school that he could leave for 8 weeks for Frisbee Camp but he supposed being an athlete always had its perks.

Meanwhile, a few feet away from Cyrus and Andi, some of the girls trying out were sitting with their things, resting and hydrating.

Cyrus didn’t mean to eavesdrop on their conversation but they were quite loud and his ears were fairly good at picking up words and topics he was interested in… namely, TJ’s name.

“TJ is cute, isn’t he?”

“So cute. And he’s such an awesome basketball player too. Did you see how many layups he did at the last game?”

“Ugh, he’s so cool. Do you know if he has a girlfriend?”

“If he does, it’s probably Buffy.”

At that, Cyrus froze and he strained his ears even more.

“Makes sense. They’re both captains. And did you see how close they are?”

Cyrus’ eyes strayed to the said captains, who had finished talking to the coach and were now in deep conversation with each other as they scanned the sheets on their clipboards.

TJ said something and Buffy laughed.

Normally, seeing his best friend get along with a person he considered his close friend would have made him happy.

But… Cyrus wasn’t.

“They’re so cute together.”

“Do you know when they started dating?”

He felt a prick in his heart.

Not again. He couldn’t deal with this again. Another best friend dating a guy he liked? It wasn’t fair.

Before he knew it, he was on his feet, his breaths suddenly coming in pants.

Andi looked up at him, questioningly. “Cyrus?”

“U-Um… I’m gonna get a drink of water.”

“But there’s water right here-.”

“And chips! I-I want chips from the vending machine. B-Be right back.”

Without another word, Cyrus climbed down the bleachers and walked out of the gym.

 

* * *

 

“… so I’ll take group A and you'll take B,” Buffy explained.

“You got it,” TJ replied, circling some names on his list.

Coleman had made a list of players for their mock game and he and Buffy were each to keep a close eye on the players of each team.

“Huh, weird. Where is Cyrus going?”

TJ turned around right on time to see Cyrus walking out of the gym, the doors slamming behind him.

Andi was left on the bleachers, looking perplexed.

A strange feeling came over TJ and he felt like something was wrong.

“You know… you can go after him, if you want.”

He turned back to Buffy. She was flashing him a teasing grin and a knowing look. As if she knew what was going on inside his head…

“Just make it quick, the mock game is starting in 5 minutes.”

“T-Thanks, Buffy.”

He handed her his clipboard and dashed off to follow Cyrus.

He spotted him at the end of the hall, staring blankly at the vending machine there. It almost felt like déjà vu except, this time, it was the other way around.

Squaring his shoulders, TJ took a deep breath and walked over to the younger boy.

When he got close, he greeted, “Hey, Underdog.”

Cyrus jumped and hit his elbow against the glass of the vending machine.

“Ow.”

“You okay?!”

Without thinking, TJ took his arm to inspect for injury. Thankfully, the skin was clear of bruises.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Cyrus gently removed his arm from his hold. “What are you doing out here? You’re supposed to be in there. With Buffy.”

“I have five minutes. I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

Cyrus couldn’t seem to look him in the eye. “I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You tell me.” TJ placed a hand on his shoulder. “You know I’m here for you, right?”

The younger boy looked up at him with his innocent brown eyes and TJ felt like he was drowning in a pool of them. He couldn’t look away.

“Do you like Buffy?”

TJ blinked, uncomprehending. “What?”

Cyrus bit his lower lip and TJ was momentarily distracted by the action that he almost missed what the other boy said next.

“I heard some of the girls talking. They think you’re dating Buffy.”

TJ didn’t mean to make a face… but he did. “I’m… not? We’re just friends. And I don’t like her that way. And isn’t she dating that Marty guy from the track team?”

“No, I'm not really sure if they still talk… but… you’re sure? You… don’t have a crush on Buffy?”

 _No, I have a crush on you!_ was what TJ wanted to say.

“I don’t have a crush on Buffy,” was what he said, instead. “Believe me, Underdog, I don’t. Okay? I mean, does it matter if I do?”

“Of course, it does! I’m her best friend!”

The exasperated tone suddenly made TJ suspicious. Cyrus looked distressed at the possibility that he could like Buffy. Could it be…?

“Do… you like Buffy?” he asked, hesitantly.

“Of course, I like her! She’s my best friend!”

“Let me re-phrase… do you have a crush on Buffy?”

It was Cyrus’ turn to make a face. “No! Again, she’s my best friend! That’s weird!”

TJ felt relief in his chest and a little hope bloomed as well.

“Then, why did you sound so mad when I asked if it mattered?”

“It just… does.”

“Why?”

Cyrus remained silent, his eyes trained on the floor.

“Cyrus?”

No answer.

“Okay, if you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. But…” Feeling brave, TJ took one of the younger’s hands in his. “I’m here for you, okay? Remember that.”

Finally, Cyrus looked up. For a moment, he simply looked at TJ, as if reading him and TJ wanted to know what was going on in that cute little head of his.

“TJ… will you… hug me?”

The request was random but it had TJ’s heart beating like he was running a marathon.

Trying not to seem eager, he nodded and wrapped his arms around Cyrus, the younger’s head laying itself against his chest as his arms went around TJ’s middle.

It felt nice… this hug. It made TJ feel all warm and tingly all over and Cyrus’ hair smelt like lemon and orange. He hoped that he couldn’t hear how loud TJ’s heart was beating, though, that would be embarrassing.

“You give nice hugs,” Cyrus mumbled against his chest and it was probably the best compliment TJ had ever heard from anyone in his entire life.

He didn’t know how long they hugged. For all he knew, Coleman was screaming his name at the gym right now, but he didn’t want to break this moment.

Unfortunately, Cyrus eventually pulled away and TJ tried not to look disappointed.

The younger boy smiled up at him. “Thank you, I needed that.”

TJ returned the smile. “Any time, Underdog.”

Cyrus cleared his throat. “We should probably get back to the gym. It’s probably been more than five minutes.”

He turned to walk away but TJ gently gripped his arm. “If you need to talk or just need a hug, you know where to find me,” he told him.

Beaming like the sun, Cyrus nodded. “Thank you.”

Side-by-side, hands almost brushing, the two boys made their way back to the gym.


End file.
